There are a number of instances when having an easily collapsible and erectable shelter for small animals would be a great convenience.
For example, when traveling and vising friends or relatives, with a pet dog or cat, there are many times when the animal needs to be let out or left outdoors for a period of time. Although the animal can be stacked out on a leash or short chain, if the weather is hot or wet most pets and owners require some shelter to allow their pets to get out of the sun or rain showers.
When traveling in a motor home, and parked for an over-night stay, it would be nice to be able to let the family pet stay outside, on a leash or chain, if some temporary shelter were available.
At the beach, out camping, during pet shows, etc., are other instances that come to mind.
Then there is the unexpected guest with a pet, or the unexpected gift of a pet which requires some temporary shelter.
Although cardboard boxes and such have been placed into emergency service, for such uses as mentioned, they are seldom satisfactory or acceptable to either the pet lover or the animal. They are usually not of the right size, seldom are of waterproof construction, are too lightweight and easily moved or knocked over by the animal, are hard to tie or stake down, and are not collapsible and capable of reuse and familiarity for the animal.
Aside from pets and small animals, there is also a need for temporary and readily collapsible and portable shelters for use as beach cabanas, ice fishing shanties, backyard play houses and such that would be large enough to accommodate one or two people and which would provide protection from the weather and/or privacy, as and when needed.
In both instances, what is needed is a prefabricated structure, of inexpensive materials and construction, which can be readily put together and erected, and just as easily and conveniently taken down and collapsed, for storage and easier handling, and which is of sufficiently sturdy construction to withstand the elements, during high winds and storms, as well as rugged use, to allow its being erected, used and collapsed, again and again without appreciably diminished servicability for its intended purpose.
For animals, or small children, it must also be reasonably tight and sturdy in construction to withstand the carefree and sometimes devilish use that they often subject things to. Sloped rather than flat roofs are preferable, and tied rather than fitted parts are recommended, for example.